


Take a Step Down

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Everyone does bad things, but what matters is if you lie about it or not. Xanxus/Reader smut.





	

“What was her name?” You leaned against the wall, on the opposite of his office. Xanxus rubbed the bridge of his nose, reaching for another glass of liquor. Normally, you would sit on the edge of his desk or lean over his shoulder. The fact that you were as far from him as possible set the mood for the room.

“I didn’t ask.” Xanxus answered casually. For once, he actually wished he had work instead of dealing with this right now. It didn’t matter.

“So, just sex?” You asked, eyes on the floor.

“Just sex.” With that answer you were silent for a moment. It was not unheard of that mafia bosses would bed women for something they wanted. And apparently, that was the only way to broker this deal with a brothel ring.

“Then why did you lie to me about it?” Your voice was filled with venom. “You know who told me? Lussuria. Not you.” Your voice had a tremor to it. Xanxus looked up, swirling his glass. He married you because you were strong and could handle being the wife of a mafia boss. And so both of you were loyal to one another. Until this.

“ _Cazzo.  .  .”_ Xanxus swore under his breath, wanting to hurt that peacock more than anything else.

“If you cheated on me and told me, then it would have been easy. I would have forgiven you. But this? I asked you about your meeting and you said it was uneventful. You took me to bed that night.  .  . After you had been with that _tramp_. You looked me in the eye and said ‘I love you’.”  Your voice was laced with pain and you rubbed your eyes violently.

“Get over here.” Xanxus said roughly, knocking his glass to the floor. Your eyes were on the floor, not wanting to look up.

“Woman.  .  .” Xanxus rose from his seat, looking tired and frustrated. You kept your head down, hearing his footsteps come closer until he stood directly in front of you. You lifted your head to look at him, eyes full of pain. His heart clenched when he saw those eyes, wet and your jaw clenched to keep yourself from actually crying or sobbing. He took another step forward, so your back hit the wall. Your heart beat faster at the close proximity. You flinched when his hand touched your chin, almost expecting him to hit you. To let out his anger by physically hurting you to get you to shut up.

“I hated every second. She wasn’t you.” Xanxus spoke, close enough that you could feel his breath on your face.

“You-“                                                                   

“I don’t regret it. But I hated every second of it. When that tramp touched me, I wanted to cut her fingers off. I wanted to shoot her in the head every time she made a sound.” Xanxus growled, chest against yours. His hands had your hips as he pressed his forehead roughly against yours. He wanted you to look at him. His lips were on yours before you knew it, tasting like liquor. His kiss was bruising, almost like he wanted to erase every last thought or memory of that other woman.

His hands gripped your hips tightly, pulling you up to wrap your thighs around his waist. You were angry and scratched at his shoulders, pushing his jacket off of them as you kissed. It was violent on your part, but for once in your life, Xanxus was trying to make the kiss longer. Before you knew it, your back hit the large mattress in your shared room. He was over you, kissing you. His lips burned and bruised, trailing down your neck. His fingers tore and ripped your clothes, wanting nothing between the two of you. No clothes.  .  . no secrets. Your body was at his mercy, completely submissive to his desires. You hated how easily he could control you like this. The kisses trailed down your body, something that never happened.

“Xanxus.  .  .” You started, wondering what he was up to. He grunted, fingers fanning out over your thighs as he brought your body up. Your panties were torn from your body as he did something he had never done before. Never in your whole time together had Xanxus ever gone down on you. He always said it was too much work and why do that when his cock could do the same. _He wanted forgiveness._ Xanxus was begging.

Your toes curled and your back arched. Moans and pleas left your mouth as he played with you, edging you further. His tongue swirled around your clit, delving into your folds. His hands kept your legs spread as he pulled your hips for a better angle. Your eyes practically rolled back in your head as the coil in your stomach tightened to the point of breaking.

“Oh, god, Xanxus!” You cried, arms squirming as the orgasm took hold of your body. Xanxus was thorough, licking up every last bit of your fluids. Your chest was heaving, body still sensitive from all the pleasure. Xanxus let your hips fall back to the bed, but pulled them towards him again. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, throwing it to the side as he worked on his pants. You used your feet to help push them off his hips. He pulled your face to his own, engulfing in another bruising kiss. His hands clutched at your body, wanting you as close as possible. His arms were wrapped around your body, scratching your back and sides. The way he entered you was like the first time you two took pleasure in each other’s bodies. Animalistic noises came from Xanxus as he buried his face in your shoulder, biting and kissing it. Your nails dragged over his back, leaving bright red streaks that would well up by morning. His hands moved all over your body, mapping it out and wanting to feel everything.

His thrusts were hard, as usual, aiming to help you for once. Your bodies molded together perfectly in the hot event. Your legs wrapped around his waist, tightening the faster he went. Your back arched as you felt the bed creak and move from the carnal act. Long ago, in the early months of marriage you had the legs of the bed and the walls reinforced because of how physical sex was. The way the bed shook meant so much more.

“I love, Xanxus. I love you.” You cried, hearing the loud slapping of your bodies intermixing. He gripped at you harder as he neared his own climax. Your bodies entwined with each other and your moans turned into screams of pleasure as Xanxus hit that certain special spot within you. Your head fell back as that knot within your bodies was torn apart. Your breath was ragged as your back hit the bed again. Xanxus pulled himself out of you, running a hand through his hair. He collapsed against you, lying on top of you. His arms wrapped around your body, burying his face into your neck. A gentle kiss was placed on your neck. No words were said as you both caught your breath, bathing in the glow of sweat and sex. You let your fingers run through Xanxus’s hair, placing a couple little kisses on his head. Xanxus let out a sigh as he let his body fully relax. His eyes were closed as he took in your scent.

Xanxus shifted his head a little, a scowl on his face. It made you smiled, feeling as though life were normal. You fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms. This was probably going to the only time in a long while that Xanxus would outwardly show this kind of affection. It was the feeling of your bodies together like this. He was scowling, like normal, but you loved him.


End file.
